Of Pride and Bittersweet Lullabies
by Yukibara
Summary: Turn around young one…  I hear a voice whisper inside my head, something was begging, screaming at me to do what the voice told me to and I did turn around, my body taking it's every command. I felt like a prisoner inside myself. Just to see him once...


Chapter 1

Melody flowed freely from my lips; a sweet beautiful sound filled the entire room as my hands flew across the keys of my keyboard. It was a slow steady pace that followed throughout the entire song and had an element of bittersweet feeling that was pouring into the atmosphere.

"I can't believe what you said to me last night we were alone.

You threw your hands out, baby you gave up, you gave up!

I can't believe how you looked at me with your James Dean glossy eyes.

In your tight jeans with your long hair and your cigarette stained lies.

Could we fix you if you broke?

Is your punch line just a joke?

I'll never talk again

Oh boy you've me speechless

You've left me speechless so speechless!

And I'll never love again

Oh boy you've left me speechless

You've left me speechless, so speechless."

"Dammit!" I cursed softly at my mistake; I can't believe I keep messing up that key change.

"How could I have missed that?" I was pissed because no matter how many damn times I tried it seemed like I just couldn't get it right for life of me.

"It doesn't sound bad, so stop worrying over it." I didn't even hear the door open, that sneak. I smiled and turned around to the person speaking.

"Hey skittles! No it does sound bad, no matter how many times I play it- the song still doesn't sound right. Damn…" I sighed in frustration, it was really eating me.

"Oh shut up you dirty perfectionist- just this once can you_ not_ try to perfect everything. Like someone once told me, Perfection is a perception of reality- something's only perfect if you want it to be perfect, if it's not perfect to you, then it's not perfection." She smiled coyly at me, I glared at her. She used my own words against me. Well, isn't she a smart ass? I said nothing further on it.

"Ohhhhh cheer up!" She punched my shoulder lightly, her platinum blond hair swaying about her and her aqua green eyes reflecting her playful mood. Her hair had grown down to the curve of her lower back and seemed to glow in sunshine. The question- How is she always so damn peppy?

"You know why." I laughed slightly at her antics, no matter how ridiculous her words seemed to be, they always had the same effect-making me laugh. I smiled genuinely at her as I stepped away from my keyboard and walking over to her. She was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking up at me expectantly as if I was supposed to elaborate further.

"You look like a Buddhist monk, Stiffy." I tried to say seriously, not cracking a smile but failing miserably as I laughed until my eyes watered. She rolled her eyes at me at then I saw her out of the corner of my eyes smile slightly.

"And you my dear look way too serious. I don't like it." She huffed as I started laughing, she's right. Seriousousness is not my forte. I guess I shouldn't quit my day job. God, I missed her. Stephanie had just come back from Arizona and I honestly wanted to hug the life out of her because I had missed her so much. She'd almost been there for a year. I hadn't been able to talk to her for months because her dad turned her phone off and I knew just how miserable she'd been for those eight months. I can't believe she's finally back. My smile grew wider with the happiness of my thoughts as I plopped down next to her on my bed. I quickly looked at the clock.

"It's 11:11! We have to make a wish!" I smirked at her as I closed my eyes and held my hands together, interlocking my fingers with another.

'Balthier please let me be with Balthier.' I prayed silently, desperately wishing for it to be true. God, I hated being in this fucked up world. Ivalice was so much more…peaceful and just everything I was used to and honestly enjoyed. Nothing on earth seemed right or "home" to me. They say home is where the heart is but my heart isn't here. Ever since I could remember I've been living in a fantasy world, I just can't function correctly like people do in reality. I don't belong here, I never have and maybe that's the problem. Stephanie shared my sentiments that much I knew. She was my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without her, all we've had since we were born were problems and they never seem to end. Not the normal, oh how am I going to pay my bills kind of problems but more like how am I going to continue living in a place where I don't belong? It's been a constant struggle for both of us, but more so for her than me. Loneliness and displacement are the worst kind of negativity.

I heard chuckle and wave a hand in front of my face. I glared at her somewhat halfheartedly before huffing and pouting wistfully.

"I called your name like 5 times, silly." She swatted at my forearm coyly as I replied,

"Oh, well hmph. I must have spaced out I guess, my bad." I smiled, embarrassed I was caught. She narrowed her eyes and almost knowingly asked,

"You were thinking about B weren't you?"

"Of course I was Stephanie. I love him even though I know it sounds pathetic I can't help it-it just…happened. I guess." I looked down, I was afraid to meet her eyes at this point. I was ashamed in the fact of my feelings being based on a fictional character. It seemed like no matter how many guys I kissed or had been with…it never felt right. EVER. No matter how hard I searched for Balthier in them, none of them even came close to the man he was. Maybe that was the problem, no one could ever measure up to Balthier in my mind and possibly not even Balthier could but I probably wouldn't ever have the chance to find out. But I was not, however, ashamed of my love for a man who was brilliant, charming and genius in being clever and suave. Balthier was the epitome of persuasive seduction. He could seduce a woman into oblivion if he so chose to. There was so much depth to him that in every guy that I've dated never had or even came close to achieving the enigmatic approach Balthier has. It was incredibly fascinating to me upon discovering this and trying to dig as deep as I could to try and understand him better. I suppose it was a challenge at first and grew into fond admiration for someone so inspiring. Then it just blossomed from there. I came to realize just how much control he would have over me if he actually did truly exist and god, did I wish he did. Stephanie was there to help me analyze my feelings and try to help me sort them out. But I knew she didn't judge me or anything of the sort, she never would because she's that type of person who understands and or tries to understand anything you tell her. She's open to so many things; maybe that's what drew us together. I'll never forget when I met her; it changed a lot for the both of us I think.

"Cheez it, you have to try and accept that he's not here. Maybe in the next life, you can be with him but now it probably won't happen." She said gently, trying to coax me into believing something I knew was rational but part of me refused to give up on him. He was everything, everything to me and there was no way I could just up and let go of something so beautiful and perfect. More importantly, something…..something that actually made me happy.

I looked at up at her longingly and took her hand, whispering softly,

"How can I let him go when he actually makes me happy, Stephanie? I know it sounds stupid and pathetic but it's the truth." Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes but I held them back for him. I was strong all this time for _**him. **_I think she knew that and never questioned it, ever. She was the best person I could ever have for a friend in my life and I wouldn't ever have it any other way than with her in my life.

Suddenly a wave of sharp shooting pain washed over me, knocking me back onto my bed and I could see it hit her too at the exact same time. What the HELL was going on! I tried to focus my thoughts into one singular point but it felt like my head was swimming and I couldn't do that if my life depended on it. I felt useless because I couldn't help her either. My body wasn't listening to me and decided that it would just shut down. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was trying to turn my head to look at Stephanie and desperately trying to reach out to her. But of course that didn't seem to be working, either.

"Ugh…what the fuck?" I mumbled groggily as I desperately clutched at my head. Whoa...wait- I could move again!

"Stephanie?" I asked quietly, trying to feel around me for her but then I heard an agitated groan. Yup, that was her alright. I smiled knowing we were both in one piece and safe-hopefully.

"Do you have any idea what happened to us?" I questioned as we lie there, statuesque on the ice cold floor.

"Stop...talking...so fast. Jesus." I fought back the urge to laugh. Stephanie was NOT a morning person. I smiled to myself, sating my laughter. Well, I guess that we had to figure out where the hell we were because we definitely weren't on my bed anymore. My bed's a hell of a lot more comfortable, that's for sure. I waited about 5 minutes for her to readjust to the situation and for her to speak to let me know she was ready for it.

"I think that…..something weird and crazy is definitely going on. I want to find out." She said suspiciously and I hastily agreed with her. I wasn't sure what was going on either but there was no way in the seven hells I wasn't going to find out- until a new voice joined the conversation.

"I'm glad to see you two are awake and well. We've waited a day or two for you to come back to us." The voice was that of a woman, gentle and soothing…almost motherly. Candelabras lit along the walls in a line. Apparently, this room was circular and those weren't candles…they were bright orange crystals. Holy…shit. There's no possible way-

"Welcome to Ivalice, children." The last crystal lit and revealed the woman who owned the voice was none other than Ultima herself. I gawked at her beauty and was completely stricken silent. Ultima sat upon a throne, no machinery underneath her white cloak of a dress. Her headdress shining lightly, she rose from her seat with her dress swaying around her delicately, commanding a deep sense of respect and power flowed around her. The energy of it all was astounding, absolutely breathtaking…literally. Her golden wings glowing clearly in the somewhat lit room and spreading wider with each step she took toward us. Her footsteps were barely heard and she came into focus as she neared Stephanie and me. I wasn't as much afraid as I was awestruck. I never thought this would ever happen to either of us and now that it was- I was going to take full advantage of this opportunity with no questions asked. Ultima carried her dress out in a curtsy but still continued forward until she stood about 10 feet from us.

"We brought you before us to request a task of you both." She looked between us indifferently and beckoned us forward back toward her throne where all the other espers came into view. Zodiark hovered next to her intricately designed seat. The other espers sat slight farther behind Ultima. The way she walked almost seemed as if she was walking on nothing but the air itself. She settled back down into her throne, the cushion velvety, plush and that of a deep red. She swung her legs gracefully over the arm of it and gazed at us languidly.

"We need your help. You two are the only ones capable and competent enough to handle such a task, no other shall do." She looked at me and chose then to finish,

"Ashley," She continued and then glanced at Zodiark,

"Stephanie," His childlike voice echoed newly throughout the circular room. It was so innocent and soft it was almost hard to hear.

"Please….we will grant anything you wish. But- there is a greater threat at hand than Vayne Solidor." Her eyes flashed with desperation. I looked to Stephanie to see her reaction, how could we refuse? I know I sure wasn't about to. I chose that moment to step forward but turned back to see Steph nod at me.

"Ultima, we accept your proposal. But we have requests of our own." Ultima raised a singular golden eyebrow.

"Go on, young one." She announced curiously as she waited for me to continue,

"We want anything that we've designed created, whether its clothing or furniture. We want it made and…one person each to come with us." I watched the high seraph contemplate our requests dutifully before answering us,

"Done. Now who is the hume I assume you chose?"

"I already have my hume." I answered looking at Stephanie, a smile written into my expression and then Stephanie took a step forward to answer the high ranking esper.

"Is this your final confirmation?" We both nodded excitedly as the seraph smiled slightly at our own happiness.

"It is done." Ultima closed her eyes and held out her hands delicately and two large golden glowing orbs appeared and hovered in her hands. She beckoned us forth and pushed each orb to us. Both orbs encased outfits that I had specifically designed.

Mine was a creamy white halter top with a deep cute v-neck. It was stretchy and figure hugging folding over a bit at the bottom to reveal a tighter, thicker piece of the same material. The back of it had just as much of a plunging V-neck in the back as it did in the front and ended right about my butt. Then, just light beige short shorts with leather buckles connecting to the leather leg warmers that started at mid thigh and ended at my ankles. They folded over at the top like Lady Ashe's and had a very intricate detailing carved into the leather itself. This pattern repeated throughout the design. They were beige, matching the color of my shorts but the detailing was tan. Underneath the halter top I had a leather bikini top that laced together in the front and had the same detailing that the leg warmers had. A matching obi wrapped around my ribs. The V-neck of the top stretched down to my bellybutton but it covered enough not to expose anything. The garters were the same creamy white color as my halter top. There were also leather boots that ended at my ankle and had a V-neck similar to the top but the back of the boot wrapped loosely around my heels. They laced up in the front and stopped only about two inches from my toes. I had arm guards around my biceps that laced together and matched my leg warmers. Under the guards were creamy white gloves that reached up to my biceps. Holding them in place were my arm guards. They laced up along the sides of my arms.

Stephanie's outfit was black, gold and various shades of red and green. She wore a green tank top that ended at her midriff and connected to a gold colored strip of medal embedded with oval shaped jade stones that wrapped around her waist. The medal was held in place by the shirt. The shirt itself was a jade green with swirly pattern weaved into the fabric. The pattern was a darker emerald green which contrasted against the jade of the shirt. There was a black vest that wrapped around to the back instead of closing up in the front. Connected to the vest at her shoulders were leather arm warmers that reached all the way down to her middle knuckle, leaving all her other fingers visible except her thumb. The laced up from her wrist to the top of her shoulder. The necklace, made of the same medal that lay at her midriff, had a laddered look and joined together in the middle of her chest. There was a large teardrop in the center that layered down, revealing four different teardrop shapes all connected to another. They were variations of different hues of blue. Like my own, her shorts were the same length and leather but black. Around her hips, a wide strip of red pinstriped cloth lay tied. It joined on the side of her left hip and the other side; a brown pouch attached that held numerous items. Her mid thigh stockings were red and the tops shared the same medal design as her shirt did. Jade stones lay embedded into the strips of medal. The stockings matched her belt and were made of the same pinstripe cloth. She had ankle boots similar to mine except hers were completely flat, black and had green ribbons that tied together at her ankles on the outside of her foot. The top of the boots slanted inwards which left some wiggle room for her feet.

We stared at each other in fascination, wondering who would be the first to speak. I felt Ultima's gaze flicker between the two of us and my line of sight jumped to the angelic looking esper as she continued to watch us.

"Ultima…thank you." I suppose I chose to speak first and judging from the look on Stephanie's face I guessed she wasn't capable of words just at that moment.

"You are welcome, young one." She inclined her head toward me, a slight smile splayed on her lips. I returned it gratefully as I felt my best friend come to stand beside me. Zodiark hovered closer to Ultima and soon his childlike whispers echoed throughout the large circular room.

The more I thought about it, the more the room seemed like a ballroom to me. Hmm, I would have to think about this later because there were much more important thoughts that needed my attention at the moment. Then his voice finally reached Steph and I.

"I am sorry for what you are about to experience." As soon as the words left his mouth, a rapid sharpshooting pain coursed through my entire body. It felt like someone was charring my organs and then turning me inside out. Screams of agony filled the room as I writhed on the floor in intense pain. I was conscious enough to know Stephanie was experiencing what I was but I was physically incapable of helping her considering I was just as incapacitated as she was. I could barely see through the haze of my pain. This pain...was going to make me blackout soon if it didn't let up. Tears spilled from my eyes as I fought for my life. Well, at least that's what it felt like.

"Ash-ley" I heard my name hiss from Stephanie's lips. It sounded wrong and it sounded pained. I never wanted to hear her say my name like that again. Then everything went black, stark black darkness.

I felt something kick my side gently but it was definitely still a kick. What the fucking hell! Who the seven hells goes around_** kicking **_people?

"She's still not conscious yet. But this Hume better wake up soon. She's scaring away my customers!"

"Migelo, is that any way to treat guests?" Migelo! It's really true- Ultima actually granted our wish! That voice….it seemed so familiar but I couldn't place it. I heard a snort shortly after and footsteps leading away from me. I thought I heard a,

"Damn humes. Thinking they own everything." I stopped myself from chuckling and focused on trying to convince the person I was still unconscious, something told me to do this and even though if I was at Migelo's I knew I 'd be safe but I couldn't help the feeling that ripped into me.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you? It's too bad we found ya both outside the Estersands. That's a dangerous place, you know. What happened to the both of you? You seemed on the brink of death…" A hand gently caressed the side of my face and my eyes snapped open as I jolted off the bed. Tomaj sat there by my bedside, looking a bit startled but more amused than anything.

"Where's Stephanie?" I questioned warily, not sure what hostile things could possibly happen to my best friend if I didn't know her exact location in this strange world.

"She's downstairs waiting for you. Just like the rest of us." He smiled genuinely; I was taken aback by the sincerity of his smile. I wasn't used to people actually caring.

"Oh…where are we?" I asked, knowing full well where the hell I was, but I needed Tomaj to tell me where we were just so they didn't think I was some deranged crazy person.

"The Sandsea." He stated fondly, after all- it was his establishment. I paced back and forth across the small upper loft of the tavern. I felt like a caged contemplative animal. This place seemed so much smaller in the game but now it seemed humongous. I looked over to the owner of the Sandsea and studied his features, memorizing every detail. For memory's purposes that is, this was nothing like Balthier. I didn't have an unrequited love for Tomaj. He was an acquaintance that I'm sure will become a useful ally in the future.

"Well, what's next?" I asked uncertainly, gazing at him from across the room. I had stopped pacing, trying to relax and calm down instead of thinking what could happen to us. We had to figure out what year it was on the Old Valendian timeline. Who knows how far we could have been sent back. Well, not that far obviously but far enough. Tomaj then decided to get up and leave me. I didn't notice he left as I was absorbed in my own thoughts at that present moment. I saw him out of the corner of my eye beckoning me forth and I snapped out of my thoughts. I followed him down the staircase to wherever he was taking me. Suddenly, I heard familiar voices and saw the old and slightly overweight bangaa. Stephanie saw me and rushed over to me, practically pouncing on me.

"Ashley! You were out forever man what the hell happened?" I shook her off politely as I tried to steady myself. So far it seemed to be working, for the most part that is.

"I have no idea," I looked back and forth from Migelo to Stephanie.

"But I do know we have to find a way to protect ourselves from now on. Obviously it will do you some good considering we can't remember a _thing._" I hinted, praying for the love of god she would get what I was hinting at. She nodded, telling me she acknowledged what I was trying to secretly tell her. She stepped away from me to pace around the room.

"We have no money and even if we did, it's gone now." She called out from the other side of the room as she still continued to pace. I calmly walked up to Tomaj, swaying my hips gently but still subtle enough to not be obvious.

"Tomaj, thank you so much for saving us from fiends, you don't know how much it means to Stephanie and me. Even though we don't remember anything about our lives, would you be kind enough to still help us?" I grasped his hands and slowly brought them up to my chest as I held them within my own. His eyes traveled down my body before smiling confidently.

"Of course! Anything for two beautiful young women. I'm sure Migelo and I can work something out." He winked at me and I winked right back. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

"Tomaj, when did I say such a thing? I've enough help for my shop with Vaan and Penelo. Even little Kytes! I needn't more than that." The old Bangaa shook his head, slowly moving closer to the door.

"I must get back to my shop, but I suppose I can help these young ladies out in some way. " I smiled at Migelo, no matter what he always had a soft spot in his heart for children, the old coot.

"Thank you, Tomaj. You won't regret it." He nodded his head; that smile still dancing on his lips.

"I'll hold you to it." We laughed for a bit before he looked both of us and said,

"You two should take a look around the city. Get to know it's streets a bit; after all I'm sure you don't remember it even if you have been to Rabanastre before. Then go talk to Migelo, I can guarantee that he'll have thought of some work for you both." We smiled before heading towards the tavern door. He cleared his throat quickly and I turned around, Stephanie kept on going.

"Ashley, I want you to work here as one of my barkeeps. You'll make a good one." I smiled knowingly and nodded quickly. Stephanie had already left it seemed and I followed behind. I walked as quickly as I could to the tavern door, stepping out into the crowded masses of the East End. Definitely the shopping district for sure, I tried desperately to get a lock on Steph but I couldn't see her. Then suddenly a waving hand sprouted up out of the crowd, flailing about wildly. Ah, so there she was.

Stephanie was standing in the middle of the street by Batahn's Technicks. Hmm, she didn't get very far then. I glided over to her, my stride long and quick.

"Where to?" She asked curiously, a smile on her face as her hair swished around her mischievously.

"Well… We should probably check out Yugri's Magicks since we're right here. She nodded in agreement and began walking in that direction. The layout of Rabanastre was simple enough; it was exactly the same in the game but just on a larger scale. Everything was more realistic and there really were airships flying overhead. It was such an amazing sight, my breath hitched in my throat.

"I can't believe we're really here, Steph. It's so much more beautiful than we could have ever imagined. I never want to leave!" I sighed in awe as we walked toward our destination, the click clack of my heels barely heard over the hustle and bustle of Rabanastrans. People were so awe striking here. Everyone was gorgeous. Ugly didn't exist here, apparently. We shook out of our haze and continued on.

"Guess we made it, eh?"

"I guess so." I replied back, a smile tugging at my lips. We walked right into the Magicks store and found it just as we remembered, just quite a bit bigger. Scrolls and Vials lay off to the side in neat and orderly stations that you could view. Yugri, the owner, was behind the counter in the back of the store. Stephanie and I wasted no time in looking around; we marched right up to her.

"Welcome to Yugri's Magicks. How may I help you?" She smiled politely as Stephanie answered,

"Just show us whatcha got and we'll be on our way, thank you." Yugri blinked in surprise before quickly doing what we asked.

"We have just the spells travelers such as you_ will_ need." She was smiling once again and even more confident than before. Well, wasn't she little miss pushy?

"Such as..?" Stephanie got right to the point didn't she? I had to stifle back a laugh so we wouldn't seem ruder than was necessary.

"Well, I have quite a list." Stephanie and I looked at each other then at her and both of us at the same time replied,

"We'll be the judge of that." Yugri look slightly more than a little miffed but that could be dealt with later. She did do as asked though, I'll give her that much at least.

"Here you ladies go," I had to admire her customer service in all honesty.

Cure

Cura

Curaga

Bio

Blind

Poison

Gravity

Drain

Vanish

Poisona

Blinda

Vox

Stona

Disable

Break

Warp

Bleed

Dark

Berserk

Confuse

Decoy

Raise

Regen

Dispel

Balance

Countdown

Immobilize

Fire

Fira

Haste

Stop

Thunder

Thundara

Protect

Shell

Reflect

Aero

Water

Silence

Sleep

Toxify

Blizzard

Blizzara

Death

Vanishga

"How much?" I questioned, not sure how much I would like this…

"Well, the prices vary depending on the spell." I nodded and swiftly turned around to Stephanie to ponder which spells we _**needed **_and _wanted_.

"Steph, I think white and green magicks should be our main focus. They're probably one of the most single handedly important beginning spells to have."

"I agree. Hmm, decisions…Decisions." I turned back to Yugri to give her our verdict.

"We'll get back to you if we're actually interested." I smiled devilishly, know full well I was scaring Yugri beyond words. The young woman was shaking, well that wasn't quite the reaction we hoped for but hell it was a damn good one. Stephanie and I sashayed out of the store like the little swindlers we were. Smirks of mischief and chaos written into our expressions and body language. We were about to wreak havoc on these merchants and they wouldn't rest until we were quite through with them or at least until they gave us the prices we wanted. My smirk grew wider with the thought of conning people out of their money. Yes, it indeed was a _horrible _thing to do but Stephanie had aspirations and those included becoming sky pirates. Claiming the skies and plundering treasure of the wicked. Hey, girls can dream. But then again, Stephanie and I weren't your typical girls. A particular sky pirate claimed my thoughts daily and I wouldn't mind him claiming my-

_Turn around young one…_

I hear a voice whisper inside my head, something was begging, screaming at me to do what the voice told me to and I did turn around, my body taking every command I sent it in stride and carrying it out swiftly. I saw a blur of brown and cream fly out the corner of my eye. I let my gaze try to follow the blur, desperately hoping….

"Ashley? Are you coming?" I heard Stephanie callout; I realized I was still standing in the middle of the street starring dazedly into the crowd. I shook out of the trance I seemed to be in.

'There's no way that could have been him…impossible.' I sighed in frustration. It seemed my thoughts were having the best of me. I turned toward Stephanie's voice to see her looking at me in confusion.

"It's nothing; I thought I saw something is all." I answered and walked toward her briskly, desperately trying to convince her to leave well enough alone. We both entered Amal's Weaponry side by side. Gawking at weapons of all sizes and shapes, she was going toward the big gung ho gun and crossbow section. I went toward the spear, pole and bow section. I was fascinated by everything I was seeing. Nothing like this existed back on earth. All of their weaponry existed for purpose, there was no hand crafted art melded into each individual weapon like there was in Ivalice. I could tell Stephanie was just as fascinated as I judging by the way she ogled everything in her line of sight. It was quite amusing actually. I found myself chuckling as I moved closer to her.

"Stiffy, we'll come back, don't worry. But we need to finish looking around. We need a list darling, don't forget that." She smiled softly and replied,

"Okay, were definitely coming back here, for sure." I laughed heartily and started for the exit of the weaponry store.

"Ah Stiffy, I couldn't live without ya girl. _That's _for sure." She joined in my laughter as we exited the establishment with everyone looking at us like we were two insane Dalmascans in need of some Nalbina Fortress experiences. But that I'd rather not partake in quite this soon, I indeed know it will happen eventually but I'll need all the time I'm given to prepare for that particular adventure. In a way, I suppose we were insane.

We'd eventually gone to every store that was relevant to what we needed and came up with a good list more or less.

"Okay, we've got a Vega or chopper for your choice of weapons then a killer bow or a cypress pole for me. Then a Mage's Habit and Mage's Hat for you and a Brigandine and a Mage's Hat for me in Armor. Then for Magicks we have cure/Cura, Stona/Blinda, Vox/Poisona, raise, fire/thunder/blizzard/water, haste and protect/shell/reflect. Separately, yours is 9,600 and mine is 9000. Man, you're pushing it girly." I winked at her as she rolled her eyes at me while gesturing for me to continue.

"Then the magicks total up to 12000 Gil even. But all together it totals up to 18, 300. YAY!" I giggled sarcastically. Just wonderful, so basically we have to save up 20,000 Gil. Go us and we have to find a place to live also. Well, isn't this just fantastic?

"WHAT! 20,000 Gil! HOLY SHIT!" Stephanie screamed in surprise. This went on for about five minutes along with me trying to calm her down during those five minutes.

"Well, this sucks…" She mumbled to herself, clearly bummed that we had to save up all this money and who knows how much Tomaj paid an hour. Good god, as if all of this wasn't enough to take in. There was this little situation on top of it. I huffed, glaring at the list once more and collapsed onto the concrete lining of the giant fountain in the Sothern Plaza. We were literally in the center of Rabanastre. It was still hard to believe we were really here…in Ivalice. Both of Stiffy and I basked in the sun, legs splayed out in front of us and hands behind us to steady our bodies. I let my eyelids drift closed and just took in the sunlight and silence. She was just as comfortable with it as I was, I knew it and I knew my best friend. A content smile played upon my lips as I felt the warmth of the sun's rays spread through my body- it felt amazing. I couldn't remember the last time I sunbathed.

"Stephanie….do you really think we can do this?" I questioned softly, my tone full of uncertainty and only loud enough for her to hear. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at her. Her eyes were still closed with her blonde hair pooling around her and glowing. She looked like she had a halo floating around her. It was beautiful…she was beautiful and I was envious.

"Honestly? I have absolutely no idea, love." Her voice was delicate and soothing. But it still had a harsh element to it; she could always be the one to tell me the honest truth when no one else would.

"But-we're gonna try like hell." I grinned and replied,

"I wouldn't have it any other way" A smile found its way back to my lips as well as hers. The rest of the day we spent just lying there talking, gossiping, bullshitting and whatever the hell you wanted to call it. God, I loved this girl- she was my best friend and my life wouldn't be the same without her influence in it. That's why I chose her to be my Hume to come into this crazy world that was now calling home.

"You think we should go see Migelo? It's getting pretty dark and hopefully he didn't close up yet." Stephanie nodded as we picked ourselves up off the floor and headed to the old Bangaa's shop. The walk there was pretty uneventful and silent. But neither of us minded it all that much. Besides, we talked the whole day away anyway.

We walked in quietly, looking around the shop for the elderly Bangaa, but it seemed he didn't want to be found.

"Migelo?" Then we heard movement from the back of the shop and a grunt following it.

"What! Oh- you two. I was wondering when I'd hear from the both of you." He smiled nicely but we could tell we interrupted something and what that something was we didn't really care to find out.

"He he-sorry Migelo. We slightly lost track of time." I answered sheepishly; he looked back and forth between the two of us. Almost knowingly he asked,

"You need a place to stay, eh? Well, I do have an apartment in Lowtown. I want help from either of you now and then, you hear?" We nodded eagerly and hugged the old Bangaa gratefully. He laughed like a grandfather would when his grandchildren hugged him. I could see Migelo as a grandfather figure in our lives.

"Oh thank you, Migelo! Thank you so much!" Well that solved that problem. He pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it over.

"You can hunt marks for money too, girls. The apartment is in the North Sprawl. The easiest way is to take the North End Burgh stairway." We smiled thankfully at him as he showed us out of his store.

So we took his directions and made our way through the East End north in to the North End and took the stairway right by the entrance. Turns out Migelo was right, the apartment was right by the stair way. Well, close anyway. Luckily there was lighting down here no matter what time it was. Stephanie was just as happy as I was. Thank god we had a place to come home to now. We used the key on the wrought iron gate and then again on the door behind it. The door opened pretty smoothly and the crystals inside the place lit up. I swear they had to have some kind of sensory magic on em, I just didn't know what kind. It seemed to be pretty well furnished, and we could add our own stuff to it eventually. I smiled at the fact that finally we belonged somewhere and had something that was ours. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms and obviously a kitchen, living room and dining room. We both claimed our own rooms and crashed. Somehow, I didn't think things would be too hard for us in the beginning initially.

3 months later

The sun was out and beaming strongly down on me and I could hear the click clack of my heels even among the people of Rabanastre. I smiled happily to myself as I made my way to the Sandsea. I started working there as a Barkeep about 3 months ago while Steph ran errands for Migelo during the day. There were so many different types and races of people that came to Tomaj's tavern- Seeq, Bangaa, Humes, and my personal favorites- the Viera and the Moogles naturally. I think part of me hoped _he _would wander in one day. I wore an outfit similar to most barkeep girls around here. I really liked having Tomaj as a boss and the fact that he was really cute added to that.

I strolled in, walking right by him so he'd know I was here. I smiled at Tomaj and he winked at me. I left to go change with that damn smile still on my lips. Steph and I had saved up a little more than three fourths of the Gil to buy everything we needed on the list. We were both pretty proud in our accomplishment because we buckled down and were sticklers about our money. We both were working non-stop and I discovered Tomaj paid pretty well to ALL of his barkeeps. In a week, I'd make 2,500 in tips plus what Tomaj paid me. I guess there was more to being a barkeep than people thought, eh?

"Ashley!" I turned towards where I heard my name being called and in the process flipping my hair over my shoulder. It had grown really fast and gotten really long in those short three months. Now my hair was down to the little curve in the middle of my back. I smiled upon seeing who called to me,

"Oh hey, Reks, did you bring Vaan and Penelo?" He returned my smile but shook his head no, answering my question.

"Off somewhere, probably in Lowtown. You know those two, always running off to cause trouble." He smiled, shaking his head at the thought of his little brother getting into trouble. It was a daily occurrence.

"Hey now, don't wrap Penelo up in Vaan's bad rep. She's always trying to _stop _your little brother from getting in trouble, eh?" I winked playfully at Reks. I'd discovered Vaan was a little mischief maker but I guess that's were Filo got it from, huh? They were just tikes now. Considering Reks was only fifteen so that made Vaan thirteen. It was almost seven now, that's when my shift started but it didn't start getting dark until about nine. So those little troublemakers had some time to wreak a bit more havoc before Dalmascan soldiers came to greet them, non to pleasantly either.

"So what'd ya need, Reks?" I asked, a curious smile written in my expression as I waited patiently for him to answer me. He hesitated a bit before he answered,

"Will you go out with me to dinner tomorrow?" Oh, how sweet…but he was only fifteen.

"Reks… I really appreciate it but you're a little too young for me. I value your friendship very much though." I smiled at him thoughtfully as I watched his expression fall. God, I felt guilty but I would not feel like a baby toucher by any means.

"I'm only a year younger than you, Ashley."

"I know, but it just doesn't feel right to me, Reks. I'm sorry." I apologized softly, trying to be as gentle as I could. I needed a drink after this. Luckily, I was closing up shop tonight so I could drink to my little heart's content. The legal age to drink here was sixteen, LUCKY ME. Stephanie and I only splurged on alcohol but then again Tomaj always paid for our drinks every time. So technically, we never paid for it.

Reks left and made me feel even worse because of that damn defeated look on his face. I tried to concentrate more on getting the tables to be spotless and shine with cleanliness. But that was thrown up in smoke the moment_**he**_walked in the door. I looked up from my table to see Balthier in all his glory, stroll through the door. I felt my heart pound harder and harder until I thought it was going to leap through my chest because it was thumping that hard. I struggled to keep myself together and not look at him too much. He had to be about eighteen at the time. Figuring it was about 702 Old Valendian.

God, I couldn't catch a breath. He was standing right…in front…of me. Oh my...lord. I swiftly turned and walked right away from him. My hair swaying about me soundlessly with every step I took that furthered me from him.

"You there- Barkeep!" I kept telling myself to keep walking, deep breath, keep walking. Don't think about his voice- just keep walking and taking deep breaths.

"Girl, I am talking to you, you know. I suggest you turn around." I groaned agitatedly and quickly pivoted around to look him straight in the eyes. A smirk crept up his lips as he took in my appearance. I was wearing a pastel green tank top that cut off at my midriff and brown pants made out of the same fabric and cut in the same style that the other female Barkeeps wore. The only differences were that mine didn't fold over at my waist and they cut off right below my knees. The tank top itself was open in the back and was completely laced up in that area. The pants had loops of blue transparent fabric hanging from belt loops. There numerous different shades blue that the loops of fabric mimicked. I lost count of just how many loops there were. Multiple belts layered around my waist in similar colors. I wore shoes similar to ballet flats back on earth that were brown and had brown ribbons attached that wrapped around my legs.

"Ah yes, well about time, darling. I was beginning to think you daft." His voice mocked me playfully, daring me to reply back. I wondered if he was alone or with Fran yet…well he was dressed as a Sky Pirate.

"Well I'm far from daft, Sky Pirate. I _suggest_ you remember that." It took everything in my power to not jump him right then and there, but instead I abruptly turned around and continued walking away from him and back to the bar area. I knew he'd follow. Then he chose to sit directly in front of me as I took over at the bar. I needed to concentrate to get through this without looking like a complete and total idiot.

"What can I get you, pirate?" I asked without looking at him as I reorganized the alcohol surrounding me. God, can people NOT keep things the way I organize them, was it that hard? I mean honestly!

"Well, that wasn't very nice. Generalization doesn't happen to be a liking of mine, in fact." I looked up to see that damn smirk still on his face. But I couldn't help but let my eyes roam over his form- taking in every little detail…his posture, the way he constantly held himself with grace like a true Archadian and how he always had a slight smirk on his lips and truth being it never really leaves. His lips… had to be hand carved from the Occuria themselves. I swore by them that he was a hand carved piece of perfection.

"You quite finished?" He questioned curiously, mischief sparkling in his hazel eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes that I could lose myself forever in, but this was not the time for that. I narrowed my eyes at him before answering his inquiring question.

"Are you, Sky Pirate?" I shot back politely, my tone carrying multitudes of sarcasm but still playful in its own right.

"Touché." He smiled captivatingly as he gazed into my own olive green eyes; I tried not to pay him too much attention, well more than I had to while taking his order at least. As I turned away from him, I felt a hand catch my wrist. Sparks passed silently through my body from his touch and fire spread throughout it. Good god…

"Say, tomorrow- what are the plans of this beautiful young woman in front of me? Care to spend some time with me, love?" He smirked knowingly, he thought he had me right where he wanted me did he?

"As a matter of fact- I'm busy. Sorry I don't keep the company of a wanted Sky Pirate. Better luck next time, Balthier." I said nonchalantly, keeping my voice level and even. I couldn't let him know just how much I wanted to take him up on his offer. I started to walk away from him and I heard him call out,

"Until next time then, maybe you'll decide to keep company such as me; it's quite good I hear." I couldn't believe he was so blunt about something so private! But I couldn't help the slight smile that ghosted on my lips. I quickly ridded my expression of it, smiles like that only ask for trouble.

"Just for the record, my name is Ashley- not love, sweetheart, darling or anything other cutesy name you can come up with just because you can't remember the girl's name. Those little names will never sway me so don't even think about trying. I wonder, Pirate- how many other women have you called those names only to break their hearts shortly after?" Who had the last laugh now? I felt a smirk tugging at my lips and this time, I let it stay. I looked back to see a surprised expression written in his eyes but the rest of his face showed amusement.

"Well, I can guarantee you'll be the one to find out." He winked at me and slapped money down on the counter of the bar, gracefully got up from the seat and walked right on out of the Sandsea-damnit I suppose I spoke too soon. Well, if that didn't agitate me I didn't know what the hell would. But he was here! He touched me; Balthier stood in front of me and FLIRTED with me! Oh dear lord, I couldn't wait until I got home so I could tell her EVERYTHING that happened. I felt more freedom at that precise moment than I had in a very long time. I owed it to my Sky Pirate. Well, soon to be mine, anyway.

By the time I looked at the clock, my shift was over. It was about two in the morning and Tomaj left it up to me to close up. Time to get to business, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I had a couple of drinks. The Dalmascan wine took a while to get used to but now I had a fond affinity for it. I hauled myself up onto the counter of the bar and grabbed one of the wine glasses and a bottle of my favorite wine that Tomaj _always _kept in stock. I bet he knew it was my favorite so that's probably why he always had multiple bottles lying around the tavern.

I kicked back and drank until I couldn't think straight anymore. I'd been doing this a lot more than I should have as of late but at this moment I didn't care so much about the possibility of becoming an alcoholic. Hell, I was probably thinking about it too much. Now I really had to get home, it was almost three thirty in the morning. Stephanie would have my ass if I didn't leave right now. Shit, well this might be a bit difficult but I'm pretty sure I can handle it. I was really hoping I wouldn't run into any trouble on the way home, namely this ridiculous idiotic drunk named Niko. He had it stuck in his head that we were going to be together. That was _**never**_going to happen but he never listens to me.

It was around three forty five that I was on my way home and actually walking there.

"Hey there pretty lady- you gonna give me a chance this time?" I groaned heatedly, oh but of course I wouldn't find _any _trouble, right?

"Niko- when are you going to get it through you thick not to mention ugly skull that I will never EVER be with you?" I turned around to face the voice only to find more than one person standing there. My eyes widened a bit in surprise but I kept my slightly increasing fear under control. He'd never brought more people before…But this time apparently he was drunk enough to and so were they.

'Shit…' I cursed mentally; this could get bad and bad quickly. I was exhausted enough as is and I _**really **_didn't need this right now. Surely he wouldn't…

"You _**bitch**_!" He spat, disgust clearly evident in his expression because apparently my hesitation spurred him on.

"You _will _pay for all the times you turned me down-I'll have you willing or not. It makes no difference to me." I looked at him as if he was the most repulsive and revolting thing to ever exist.

"You're really a piece of shit, Niko. Even I didn't think you'd stoop this low but apparently I was wrong." I made it clear just exactly what I thought about him so next time he'd never get confused ever again. He was smiling sadistically now, fear was settling in my body quite rapidly but I'd never let it show. Niko and his drunken friends were moving closer to me and not only did I NOT see the wall behind me but the corner they were backing me into was hidden from my sight as well. I desperately looked for some sign of escape but nothing was an object of interest to me at this point- wait! The gates to Lowtown! That was it- it was the only way I could get away. I just had to make it there and then I'd be safe enough on my own. Escaping a few drunks couldn't be too difficult, eh? But in plotting my escape, I suppose I had gotten a bit distracted and they took advantage of my distraction. Oh bloody hell! How could I falter like some idiotic wench? Good god, it was humiliating.

I felt hands around my shoulders slam me up against the wall behind me, you know the one that I should have seen but unfortunately did not? Talk about imbecilic measures. I reacted as swiftly as I was capable at that point. Kneeing him firmly in the stomach and swiped my elbow across nose, effectively breaking it as well as knocking him out. Another caught me from behind as I swung my elbow back into his stomach as hard as I could. Upon hearing the drunken idiot cry out, I smirked lightly knowing I could protect myself even in this state of exhaustion. The third lunged at me head on, but I already had my arm cocked back as I released, my fist colliding with his cheekbone as he flew right into the punch. I watched as he fell backwards five feet from me. I held my body firm, ready for any others. My muscles were rigid and ready for more tiresome activity, even though I was not. I saw my opportunity and I wasted no time in taking it. But apparently, Niko saw it as well. I felt a sharp searing pain in my scalp. The pain was so blinding I didn't know how I wound up on the floor. My head was spinning and fatigue setting into my muscles.

"Filthy slut-teasing me and leading me on, just remember- you asked for this!" He grinned as kicked my side-hard. I felt tears welling in my eyes and I fought hard to not let them fall. But I will NOT scream. He sent my head reeling with an eminent, painful slap on my left cheek. How in the seven hells was he this coordinated DRUNK?

"Niko…when the HELL did I lead you on? You're a dirty bastard, I hope you rot…in…hell." It seemed breathing was becoming quite a complicated activity for my lungs to be partaking in. Not to mention painful as well.

"You're a brainless bitch, you know that _Ashley_?" He spat out my name, I hated the way he said it- like it was poison. He would pay for this, I don't care how but I would make sure this asshole did.

"Don't act like you didn't do anything wrong because you and I both know you did. You tease and I wouldn't be surprised if Tomaj gave you that job because you were warming his bed."

I gapped openly at him, aghast at the audacity he had within him to even utter those words. I couldn't believe how accusatory he was.

"That's enough, you inebriated fool." I heard a voice and couldn't help but sigh in relief, but of course I didn't do that because that would be admitting to _him _that I needed help.

"You-!" Niko snarled, non to agreeably either if I do say so myself. His tone was low and dangerous, something I'd never heard from Niko before. But Balthier remained unperturbed, his face a perfect picture of quieted control. Everything Niko could never was and could never be.

"If she was really your girl as you say, then she would never be looking at you with such hatred and anguish in her eyes." The Sky Pirate smiled devilishly, he had all the cards and there was nothing either of us could do about it. He looked me right in the eyes as he said that and winked. If I had tried to regain my balance and steady myself right then, I think I would have failed with the way he was looking at me. I do believe that was the last straw for Niko. At that moment, he lunged at Balthier, a now revealed dagger. The blade shone eerily in the moonlight, the hilt of it held by a fury ridden man out for blood. Niko seemed to be quite skilled at using his little friend, and Balthier seemed equally as skilled when it came to avoiding it. Balthier made it look effortless, as if the act was nothing but simple. Somehow, I knew it wouldn't be quite so simple at the present moment. Balthier managed to land an intensely powerful uppercut that left Niko cold and unconscious on the floor. I was awestricken by his strength, the way his muscles moved so fluidly underneath his skin. I wanted so badly to just reach out and-

"I'm sure a lady such as yourself would like some help, hmm?" He said calmly as he extended a hand down to me, which I refused bluntly.

"A lady such as I can help herself." I desperately tried to gather myself up on the floor only for him to haul me up rapidly. Our faces were inches apart, and I could feel hot breath on my ear. He was so close and I could kiss him so with no trouble whatsoever. Everything that was essentially Balthier was right before me, begging me to reach out and touch every piece of him I could. He was completely and utterly tangible and there was entirely too much I could do about it at the present moment. This whole situation was too much to handle as he looked at me, more than thoughtful fondness filled his gaze. God, I just- No, not now, even though he was so close, so concrete to everything that was my reality. Our hands brushed lightly, signifying just how close we were to another. I could feel him picking me apart piece by tiny piece and I felt all the more foolish for allowing him it.

I shook my hands free of his and stepped a substantial distance from him. Well, what was appropriate that is. Once again, I found myself pressed against a wall. Except this time, the wall was more than welcoming. I was glad to not feel so defenseless, I suppose.

Balthier held both my wrists in hand, dangling them deftly above my head, his grip careful as to not bruise. His legs inched my own apart while his hips held my stomach a captive but satisfied prisoner. He looked me straight in the eyes once again, his hazel clashing with my dark olive green. I was captivated by everything he stood for, everything he was. His entire being was proving so much more fascinating by the minute. He was beautiful in his own right, definitely more remarkable than my imagination could have ever hoped to mimic and I couldn't help but struggle to breathe in his presence.

There was absolutely no getting out of his hold, even if I dared to try there was nowhere to run anyhow. At that moment, I didn't want to run much either. His hazel gaze bore down on me and even with my four inch heels he was still a good five inches taller. I felt his free hand glide down my side to rest underneath my thigh. I shivered uncontrollably much to my dismay; nothing could make my body listen to my command when this man was near. Damn him for making me react in such a corrupting way! I wished for his love, not this undignified yet pleasurable act, which I was convinced was not his love. Smooth lips devoured my neck as I tried unsuccessfully to think clearly.

"Let me go, Balthier." I murmured softly, desperately seeking to keep my tone steady and calm. I felt him smirking against my skin as his lips ghosted against me.

"I don't recall telling you my name, darling." Oh, here we go once more with the sweet little sentiments he seemed to fond of calling women. I struggled as much as I could in his careful but firm grip while replying to his arrogant comment,

"How I came to know of your name matters not, Pirate. Now if you would kindly do as I requested." I suppose struggling would only lead to bruising which I really didn't care much for.

"Hmm, well then I suppose I must do what the lady asks. After all, I do believe would tire of your complaining eventually." His smirk bold and confident, not betraying his expression whatsoever.

"I complain, do I? Well then I suggest you release me or I'll irate you all the more, that's for sure." I grinned, partaking in his bantering for my own amusement.

"Is that so?" He leaned toward my neck yet again, his breath stimulating emotions I cared not to be thwarted by at this second.

"It is-em!" I gasped in surprise as his lips crashed upon my own fiercely, demanding my compliance and against my will my body complied eagerly. Traitorous little thing, it was. My legs wound hastily around his lips, locking together tightly at my ankles. Prevent any escape from here on out. He had every ounce of control there was to be had and I had no one to blame but me, myself and I. He released my wrists to bring my hips to meet his own. I had no idea that the dashing Sky Pirate with his tongue down my throat was that strong…well, at least he was strong and his tongue was quite talented. Once my own hips met his and I felt _him, _there was no more control_. _I was just as doomed to succumb to the sensations he was allowing my body to indulge in.

"Balthier..." I moaned out, ecstasy clearly woven into my voice as he pressed into me. I just as soon realized there was no fabric between us any more when I felt him. I was so lost in the emotions he was making me feel that I didn't realize it as clarity formed in my head. I always told myself since I was just a girl that I would never be one of those whores spreading their legs for any willing man but yet here I was moaning out like some wanton whore begging for release. How far the great have fallen…

"Stop." I felt him go rigidly still, waiting for me to continue and explain my reasoning for hindering his own pleasure.

"I refuse this, Balthier I apologize but we can't go through with this."

"Damn it all to bloody hell and back." I heard him mumble lowly. His voice spoke of defeat and disappointment but there would be time to make it up to him later. I collected myself, walking away and completely aware of how far that could have gone- completely mind-blowing sex with one of the sexiest men I have ever had the satisfaction of laying my eyes on. Well, bloody fucking hell. I heard footsteps quickly catching up with me from behind. Balthier easily fell back into step with me. Even the way he walked enthused me in ways I couldn't even imagine.

"Why are you following me, Balthier?" My tone was frustrated and I saw no point in hiding what I really felt. Oh did I know that when I walked through that door that Stephanie was going to interrogate the hell out of me and these _feelings_ I'd walk in with. "Walking you home so we won't have a repeat of tonight's entertainment, hmm?" His logic seemed accurate to me, it should suffice. His expression smug, he seemed certain that horrible inconceivable things would have befallen me had he not of rescued me. Back on earth, his assumption would have been absolutely correct, but I said nothing further on it. The Occuria know just how much that would have fed his already heavily overweight ego.

The rest of the walk home was in silence, it was one of those comfortable ones. You know the type that makes you close your eyes in bliss because it's so peaceful, calm. We finally reached my and Stephanie's apartment in the North Sprawl of Lowtown.

"Well, this would be me. Thank you Balthier…tonight wouldn't have turned out the same without you." I said the last part quietly, I owed him that much at least and turned towards the door, only to be spun around and met with a passionate kiss. He climbed the steps while kissing me, which was as erotic as anything I've ever experienced. Let me say, he was taking my experiences to new heights. By the time we parted, we were both breathless and wanting much more than should be wanted. The kiss itself was like perfection and heaven mixed together in a tiny little bottle then shaken up in a crazed frenzy.

"It was my pleasure, Ashley." He smiled mischievously; I shook my head as I rolled my eyes at his antics. As he massaged the knuckles in my hand, which he held in his larger one, he gazed at me fondly. I turned away abruptly from his sight; it was making me feeling things I knew I shouldn't.

"Goodnight, Balthier." I said, the finality finally sinking in his thick skull. He just didn't get that we couldn't act on our feelings just yet. I saw him smile before he replied and it wasn't one of cockiness or arrogance but genuine and somewhat heartfelt. When he looked at me like that, he probably had every idea of just how hard it was for me.

"Goodnight, Ashley." With that said, we bade goodnight and I felt like some influential version of Juliet and he an egotistical version of Romeo.

Well, I suppose this was how far the great had fallen.


End file.
